find a love chapter 6
by warrior-rolleigns2017
Summary: chapter 6 Rolleigns's story. Seth adopted a baby girl named Jojo a mere 6 years ago, he is a single and a divorce. until he meet her birth father Roman wanted meet to his daughter. Will they fall in love? the adoptive father and the birth father!


**I know that I did late, and I'm really sorry about that! I've just been super busy! okay friends? so I hope you enjoy it!**

Seth and Roman had finally broken the kiss.

Roman said "wait... no today. okay Seth?"

Seth groaned but he agreement "yes well... I go to my bed"

"you do not get mad at me" Roman placed his hands of Seth's hips "I like much you kiss me. better day other, okay Seth?" he smiled.

Seth blushed "too me" he smiled him back "well, you wanna see CrossFit tomorrow, Roman?"

Roman was surprised but he smiled "I'll love, Seth"

"great! well first we will carry to our daughter to school then we will arrive CrossFit okay Roman?" Seth said.

Roman smiled "yes, sure, Seth." he leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Seth kissed him back, he grabbed Roman's head. Roman broke kiss, he looked in Roman's eyes. Seth smiled "well.. Goodnight, Roman"

Roman laughed. "yes. Goodnight, Seth" he kissed him again. He slowly caressed Seth's cheek with the back of his hand.

Seth kissed him back. he began to rub on Roman's back, Their lips connected and they both breathed through their nose. _God.. is this really happening._ Seth thought to himself.

Roman broke the kiss because he needed air and because it was getting too deep too quick. "We should... sleep okay Seth?" he whispered in between breaths.

Seth nodded in agreement, he pressed his lips on Roman's for more. he went to pull away. "Goodnight... again Roman" he smiled.

Roman laughed "Goodnight again Seth" he looked to Seth went to pull away from bedroom.

.

Seth laid in his bed. He wanted to kiss Roman for as long as he could but eventually had to stop because his cock was getting hard and fast. he felt something when he kissed Roman. It was something he didn't feel with his ex husband. He wasn't too sure be he knew he was feeling something. he was hoping that the kiss wouldn't be the last kiss they shared. Seth fell asleep thinking about Roman with a smile on his face.

Roman laid in his bed too. He had felt something when he was kissing Seth and it was a unfimiliar feeling. Although it was a feeling he had never felt before, he thought that was a good thing and he was excited about it. He wanted nothing more but to continue kissing Seth's lips. He would be lying if he said that he didn't get aroused by it. now however, all he wanted to focus on was Seth. He really wanted to get along with him from now on. He wanted to learn more about him and get closer to him. After that kiss, how could they get along? The kiss was powerful, passionate and sweet all at the same time. They were on the same boat and Roman was sure they would get closer starting off with that. he fell asleep thinking about Seth.

.

The next morning, Seth woke up and looked at five o'clock. he went to get showered. As he showered he instantly remember the kissed from Roman. It was sweet and his lips were so soft. A smiled creeped on Seth's face. He was hoping that Roman kissed him again. He didn't want to seem desperate. He finished showering and then got dressed. he going down into the stairway.

Seth was surprised to see Roman did cook pancakes in kitchen and Jojo saw Roman did.

Roman made lunch too. he kept that to Jojo's backpack. "you already have it, my princess" Jojo nodded. he smiled to look to Seth came to they. "hello Seth! Morning"

Jojo looked over Seth "hello, Daddy!" she ran to hug his dad with a smile.

Seth smiled him back "hi sweetie" he embraced her back "hi Roman. Good morning two. well.. you did this, Roman?" he said.

Roman said "yes, I did this for Jojo. I hope it doesn't bother you, Seth?" he said.

"no. you did wonderful. Thank you, Roman" Seth said with a smile.

"you're welcome, Seth and Jojo too" he winked at jojo.

Seth and Jojo laughed. "well. we go carry to to school to you, sweetie" Seth said.

Jojo said "yes! wait I forgot my notebook on my bedroom, I go" his dads nodded. she went into the bedroom.

Seth turned around but Roman kissed him and passionately. he saw Roman's eyes closed and he did same. he kissed him back. Roman's lips were so soft. "Mmm...wait." he pulled back slightly for air and because he wanted to know something.

"What's the matter?" Roman asked as he caressed Seth's cheek with his thumb.

"no, I want ask you, okay Roman" Seth didn't want to stop kissing him but he had to know "Did you regret last night?" he asked.

"No way." Roman said and his soft eyes showed that he was telling the truth.

Seth smiled simply and then kissed Roman deeply.

Roman kissed back and let out a soft moan as Seth entered his tongue inside his mouth. After they broke the kiss when they heard Jojo arrive.

"I'm ready dads" Jojo smiled looking to his dads.

Seth said "yes. C'mon two I'll take two to the school"

.

They drove up to Jojo's school. As they got out of the car Roman started talking. "you behave well, Jojo". Seth and Jojo laughed. "what?"

"I said same exacty to Jojo, Roman" Seth smiled.

"really Jojo?" Roman was surprised.

"yes" Jojo laughed.

Bayley came to they "hello Good morning"

"hi Bayley!" Jojo smiled and ran to hug his teacher. "I go with mys friends. bye!" she ran with his friends.

"hi Bayley" Seth smiled and then looked to Roman "This is Jojo's teacher, first name Bayley"

Roman said with smiled "Nice to meet you. My name's Roman."

"Nice to meet you too." Bayley said as she reached over to shake Roman's hand and she dropped Roman's hand. "so.. you are Seth's friend or.. boyfriend?" she smiled.

Seth and Roman blushing. Seth went to speak but Roman shushed him. "yes some, Bayley" he smiled.

Seth was surprised.

Bayley said "yes, I knew it, Seth!"

Seth blushed "yes, thanks for telling she, Roman" Roman laughed. "well... look Bayley. Roman is Jojo's birth father"

Bayley's mouth fell open in shock, she saw to Roman if looked like Jojo's father "I can not believe. Jojo know?" Seth nodded "god.. Is rare.. the adoptive father and the birth father are together?"

Seth and Roman blusheing. Seth started to say "good question, Bayley. but who know?"

"okay I said just. well Jojo do agree be his father?" Bayley said.

Roman smiled "okay Jojo accepted me that I'm his father. really Seth?"

Seth smiled her "yeah is true. and too me"

Bayley nodded "I have to go to school, okay Seth?" she smiled him back.

Seth said with a smile "yes okay" he embraced her. they pulled apart with smiles "bye Bayley"

"goodbye Seth" she went to school.

Roman started to say "we go to eat. I have hungry Seth" he smiled.

Seth laughed "yes, well.. after CrossFit"

.

Seth and Roman went back inside and began to cook breakfast and ate as their clothes dried. after they drove up to CrossFit. they walked in through the glass doors of Crossfit gym. they heading to the second floor of the gym.

Seth scanned the area. he saw Cesaro. "Cesaro!" called out.

Cesaro said "Hello Seth!" he saw Seth and other man.

"Hi my buddy. well This is Roman" then looked to Roman "this is Cesaro" they reached over to shake hands and then dropped hands.

Cesaro said "well I haven't seen you in yesterday, Seth"

"I'm sorry, I had company coming." Seth said.

Cesaro said "okay, we go to job, Seth. Nice to meet you Roman"

"Nice to meet you too Cesaro" Roman looked to Seth. "well we go to practice, buddy." he smiled.

"yes C'mon" Seth couldn't help but bite his lip. he saw Roman was wearing super tight leggings, and he was shirtless. "put your bags on the ground and Alright Roman, let's get started"

"What do you want me to do?" Roman asked.

"Anything." Seth said, anticipating to see what Roman would do.

Roman didn't look intimidated, he just shrugged his shoulders. Roman held onto the ball weight with both hands and started doing squats. then he was half way through his set of a hundred push-ups.

Seth bit his lip, he watched as Roman's body and his ass moved every time he went down. Roman did a bunch without stopping.

Cesaro came to Seth "Seth?" Seth didn't respond but he followed Seth's eyes. They glued onto Roman's ass. "Well, I can see you're occupied." Cesaro joked.

Seth blushed "shut up, Cesaro"

.

They worked out for the next hour.

Roman was currently working with the plyo boxes. He did some box push-ups and dips. He's doing box jumps now. Every few he would take a peek at Seth, who was lifting weights. he couldn't help it. but saw Seth's body was beautiful. The way Seth's muscles moved and sweat dripped off his body was enough. he looked impressed "Not bad, Rollins."

"thanks you and too you" Seth said "we have to go to house, okay Roman?" Seth asked, as he wiped the fresh sweat dripping from his forehead.

Roman confused but he shrugged his shoulders. "okay Seth. we need to shower. and the private showers?"

"yes but the private showers is damaged" He lied but he wanted to get the showers with Roman. he thought his plan.

Roman was surprised. "really Seth?" Seth nodded "cesaro? the private showers is damaged?" he saw Cesaro came to they.

Cesaro immediately looked at Seth winked. He knew his friend lied but he wanted to be alone with Roman. "yes. the private showers has problem. but we will fix it. you have go to home for shower, okay Roman?" he asked.

"yes, go to home, Roman?" Seth smiled.

"yes okay Seth. bye Cesaro." Roman walked towards the door.

"thanks you Cesaro" Seth smiled "bye Cesaro" He walked towards the door too.

"good luck Seth" Cesaro smiled him back.

.

Seth and Roman were in home. Seth got out of bedroom as he was already naked and crept out of his room and down the hall to Romans. He quietly opened the door and walked over to the bedroom, looking to see if Roman was in the bedroom. he sighed, hearing the water running in the bathroom. he heading to the bathroom and slowly opening the door. He watched Roman through the glass doors of his shower for a moment before he walking over, slowly opening the shower door. He could see that Roman's ass was bare and was beautiful.

Roman looked back at Seth, his eyes roaming over his beautiful body. he was surprised why Seth was here with he in the shower. "Seth" He mumbled.

"Mind if I join you, Roman?" Seth smiled.

"It's your shower" Roman before leaning against the wall, almost begging for Seth to touch him.

Groaning inwardly Seth moved to Roman, pinning him against the wall and began to kiss his lip, his hands roaming all over his muscular body.

Roman kissed back immediately and reached for Seth's nipples, pinching them in between his thumbs and index fingers. He could feel Seth's erection against his as Roman planted kisses all over his neck. He held onto his large biceps as he continued to place open mouth kisses on his golden colored skin.

Seth trailed his lips up to Roman's and kissed him hunger.

they stood face to face, admiring each other's naked bodies, which they were just now seeing for the first time. They simultaneously leaned in and engaged in a sloppy kiss as they stepped under the water.

The warm liquid ran down their conjoined bodies and Seth could feel incredible. As his tongue tangled with Roman's, he reached down and began to stroke Roman thick cock.

"Damn it Seth. You've got me so hard." Roman cupped Seth's ass in his hands. He continued to kiss him as he felt Seth increase his strokes. He groaned into the kiss and pulled Seth even closer to his body. "Seth...I want fuck you" he admitted.

Seth groaned because he wanted to fuck Roman and he wanted his ass but he agreement, if he wanted Roman inside of him. "yes, Roman" he smiled. He watched as Roman smirked at him.

"wait, we don't have any condoms?" Roman said.

"oh not but I'm clean because I really hadn't had sex in 6 year" Seth said desperately wanting to feel all of Roman.

Roman looked down at him with lust-darkened eyes. "If that's what you want. I'm clean too... I hadn't had sex in 6 year too" Roman laughed.

"really?" Seth smiled "yes!" he kissed Roman. he got grabbed by the shoulder and he turned around just like Roman wanted him. He placed his hands on the tile walls, ready fo what was coming.

Roman got on his knees, behind Seth and he watched his beautiful ass. He groaned as he began to knead them and pull the ass cheeks apart, exposing the puckered hole. He kept the cheeks apart and began to tease him with his tongue.

Seth moaned at the pleasure. "Roman..."

Roman smiled and he thrusted his tongue in and out and could feel it easing up. He pulled away and slowly entered a finger.

Seth leaned his head against the tile wall as he felt inside Roman's finger . "Oh...Roman" he threw his head back, causing his wet hair to flick drops of water all over the stall. "More" he begged and gasped when Roman added another finger. He could feel himself getting stretched out.

Roman smiled, between the water from the shower head. He watched Seth was well prepped and and he was more than ready to get penetrated. He got grabbed by the shoulder and Seth turned around. He kissed him hard, their tongues immdiately swirling and twisting.

Seth gasped when Roman kissed him. he felt Roman lifted him up and he wrapped his legs around Roman's waist and his arms around his neck. he felt Roman slowly slid his cock into him. he gasped at how full he was, he had never been with someone so big and he felt impossibly full but he loved it. he panted as he felt his cock fill him up completely.

Roman was trying to thrust up as much he could but was still struggling.

"Fuck Ro." Seth gasped. "You feel so good, Roman?" he smiled.

Roman smiled him back "yes, too you?" Seth nodded. "cool" He leaned in and kissed Seth slowly and passionately as he thrust and Seth held on to him tighter.

"Fuck me harder, Roman." Seth moaned as Roman got deeper inside him.

Roman closed his eyes and started bouncing Seth up and down as he thrusted deep into him.

Seth started whimpering and panted and leaned down to capture Roman's lips in a searing kiss. "please, harder Roman" he said.

Roman moved his hands down to Seth's back hips and held them hard before thrusting up.

Seth pulled his mouth away with a gasp. Roman thrust into him harder and he leaned forward and buried his face in Roman's shoulder. he wrapped his arms around him as Roman thrust him hard.

Roman held Seth up with one arm around his hips and his hand grabbed Seth's cock and started stroking it as he thrust and he moaned at the dual sensations. he thrust again and hit his sweet spot hard and he came shouting out Seth's name as he practically saw stars.

Seth cried out Roman's name before collapsing on his shoulder.

Roman released his product himself, deep inside the man. Roman collapsed on top of Seth but Seth put his arms around him, holding him tight. he smiled and held him tightly back.

They were both so wet from the shower and their glistening skin made them more turned on.

Seth ran his hands down Roman's back. he had to admit that sex with Roman felt so incredible. "Roman...that was amazing" he smiled and he pulled back from Roman's embrace.

"It was" Roman smiled him back, he ran his thumb across Seth's cheek gently.

Seth had a thought. "what happened that you hadn't had sex in 6 years?" he wanted know.

"well.. I was young when the girls cheated me with boys. I had broken heart." Roman was sad. "and I found good girl named Galina... and I was happy with her and I believed in she"

"but she cheated on you with other man" Seth said.

"yes. That's already not did to want to look more women, already I do not like women" Roman smiled "I found the man I like"

Seth blushed "too me" he smiled him back.

Roman wanted to know "and you? what happened that you hadn't had sex in 6 years?"

Seth's smile fell. "yes. I was married and his name is Randy Orton. I wanted to have a baby and I said to him. he agreed. finally we had a baby and I was happy..." he chanced a look at Roman and saw that he was listening intently. "but Randy said that not wanted a baby and I asked why Randy said yes and he said because he hoped that the adoption we were disapproved. I had broken heart. we fought much, then we divorced. I was sad."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Seth" Roman said.

"but now doesn't matter." Seth smiled "because I have Jojo, I'm his daughter now, I'm more happy with her. I not was with someone and I hasn't even dated in 6 years. Not since that stupid Randy and I separated. That's always I was with Jojo in 6 years."

"You're so strong to make it through that all by our daughter" Roman smiled him back. "C'mon, let get dried up and we need to dress and eat"

"why you have hungry always, Roman?" Seth laughed and he leaned down and kissed Roman gently. too he felt happy with Roman the first time.


End file.
